In BAW resonators, electrodes (e.g., contacts, metal patches, etc.) on top and bottom surfaces of a layer of piezoelectric material excite acoustic waves in the piezoelectric material. Bulk acoustic waves of specific frequencies are generated within a resonant cavity forming a resonant response.